Forum:Interesting factoid
In a conversation with Drakky, he happened to show me a site that calculates the general worth and rank of a given site, and put us in. You can find our statistics here, but the important parts are that we're ranked, out of 30,000,000 domains, #169, and that we're estimated to be worth $29,273,577 (USD, of course). So in layman's terms, we're awesome. ...As for ZW? They're right here...Ranked at #83,997, and worth $10,818. *cough* Just, um, saying. ~Minish (talk) 22:13, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Additionally, by using the equation Worth (29,273,577)/Number of Edits to ZP (428,896), we were able to find that each edit (by these statistics; obviously each edit is not actually equal) is worth $68.25. By multiplying $68.25 by your number of edits, you get your very own estimated worth. I'm worth $407,793.75. ~Minish (talk) 22:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Again, obviously not a fully accurate quantification, but my edits are worth $262,830.75 USD by this estimation. -'Isdrak ' 22:21, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Alas, why aren't we paid to do what we do here? I could use a good $112,680.75...of course, this edit makes it go up even more. Yes! —'Ceiling Master' 22:40, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::You know what guys, Zeldapedia is cool, but I think we've invested enough edits here. We need to find a way to sell this site and get filthy rich. Or maybe we can start selling shares. ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 22:44, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Umm, you do realize the site in question is Wikia, not Zeldapedia, right? – Wattz2000 22:45, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oops. I guess it doesn't handle subdomains. -'Isdrak ' 22:49, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, other wikias give either the same rank or a similar rank. Oh, well. Jedimasterlink (talk) 23:09, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::You know, guys, it was good while it lasted. ......I guess it DID seem a little high. Well, either way, it was really nice thinking that I was worth 41 times all of ZW put together, even for a little while. ~Minish (talk) 00:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Only, y'know, that's still true. --Auron'Kaizer ' 01:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I figured I better add a link to the Zeldapeida - Characters book on Amazon. This is the most expensive one. There are 21 different ones for other categories but they are only $15 - $20. --Birdman5589 (talk) 00:53, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I have the strangest urge to buy that even though it's nothing but articles that can be read here. Pity I don't have a hundred euros to burn. Oni Link 00:57, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::The important point here is that we're still worth SOMETHING. ~Minish (talk) 01:07, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Its good to know we're worth more than a dollar! Although really, no one here would make any money, it would all go to wikia.....--— CandD (talk) 02:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) -After doing further research, I think the whole site is a scam (the rating site). I searched other wikis up and they were rated the EXACT same thing, 169. the only difference was the worth.--— CandD (talk) 02:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, the 169 thing is Wikia as a whole. -'Isdrak ' 03:13, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :: I agree with CandD that it is a scam. It says that ZW is a safe site when we all know that they hack our computers whenever go on their site. Green Rupee 05:34, August 16, 2012 (UTC)